Problem: Daniel had to do problems 45 through 64 for homework tonight. If Daniel did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 45 through 64, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 20. We see that Daniel did 20 problems. Notice that he did 20 and not 19 problems.